FBI
An organisation who have worked alongside the Mogadorians. Assembling with the Mogs Hunt for the Garde On March 8th, Walker and Purdy are able to track Four and Nine, presumably trough their chests. They ambushed them in an abandoned house in West Virginia. During their arrest they try, but unsuccessfully in opening their chests, then John and Nine start to wind the agents up by laughing, breaking out of their own handcuffs, doing push ups and playing smart with them. They lock John and Nine up in glass cages in the back of their van. On the way, they revel their acknowledgement of the Garde and revel they have Sam and Sarah 'detained' The boys start to mess with them again, by moving Purdy's Mog cannon out of his hands with their minds and pinning him to their cage. When John and Nine claim their ready to escape, Walker, Purdy and a guard aim their weapons at them and John and Nine break out of their cages with ease and protecting themselves when the agents open fire at them. Suddenly the van rolls off the road and crashes down the hillside, flipping several times, throwing the agents around like rag dolls, severely injuring them. Four tries to get information about Sam and Sarah from Walker but she is slipping away, he goes outside to help Nine and when he returns Walker and the agents has disappeared. On March 10th, outside Dulce Base, they find Six dying from heat stroke from the desert, they take her, strap her down and Purdy (healing from his injuries) interrogates her for information on the rest Gardes whereabouts, he gets very impatient when Six denys any of it. Six manages to escape, fighting threw several soldiers, while trying to escape Six learns Setrakus can transform into anyone and is thrown into cell with Sarah Hart. Later Walker (healing from her injuries) walks in to lead Six to battle Setrakus, before doing so she reveals her motives for assembling with the Mogs, that she's only interested in invincibility by using the alien weapons and iridium to be 'light years ahead of any other army on earth'. Battle of Dulce The government notice a bright beam of blue lights in the sky and realizes its the Garde, they send 4 helicopters and they encounter Nine and John in their Badge Ford Carton. But the car suddenly open fire from a gun turret from the hood and the Helicopters open fire, but are unable to take out John, due to a shield that informs from a bracelet. The Government send a convoy of vehicles towards the Garde, but Nine and BK easily up hand the them with their minds. The helicopters also open fire at another section of the desert, at Seven/Marina, Eight and Ella but they defect their missiles with their telekinesis and teleport to Johns side and help him and Nine finish off the rest of the convey. They run to a cactus where a secret entrance lies and climb in, they soon encounter a dozen which they easily kill, they then come across a dozen soldiers, who open fire at them, but are easily overpower when they stop the bullets with their minds and lifts them up dangling on the dome celling. They find Sarah in a cell and they come across a large doorway where they know Six is. As they're about to enter, Walker Allying with the Garde While they pack up to leave, they find Mark James, who has sneaked in the base to rescue Sarah She interrogates Mark and tells him that the Garde saved Sarah and destroyed the base. She tells him that she didn't know Sarah was going to be taken. She tells him that Purdy is dead and things have changed. She tells him that she doesn't have enough resources to keep him protected and tells him to lay low before releasing him.[ Mission in New York Walker, Four, Nine and Sam make their along the M.25, where they rendezvous with 4 more agents. During the drive, John makes it clear he's not to kill Sanderson and instead is planning to convince him to help them, much to Walker's displeasure. Once they are at the hotel Sanderson is staying at, guarded by 3 mogs Walker tells them her agents will go in first and make a diversion. But their sneak attack is foiled when Nine, who was wearing Marina's dark gloves claps his hands and accidentally creates a sonic boom. Mogs open fire at the SUV's wounding the driver of Walker's, John manages to heal him and instructs him to turn the vehicle to block the road. Nine and Walker's agents manage to take out the rest of the mogs, while he, John and Walker make their way up the hotel, encountering more mogs along the way. They find Sanderson inside his room who is sick after being withdrawn from mog treatments. Sanderson tries to shoot himself but John stops the bullet at the last minute. Even Walker changes her mind about killing Sanderson. John heals Sanderson and asks his help to stop the invasion. Sanderson turns on the news where it is shown that Mog fleetships have settled over major cities around the world. They make their way to the UN Building, Walker calls her agents to assassinate the rest of the where the Mogs warships floating above the city, with the crowd blocking the vehicles ways, Walker's agents escorts Sanderson to the UN building along with John, Nine and Sam. She recruits the help of the cops who showed up after the attack on the hotel Sanderson was staying to clear a path for them to the UN. Soon the Mog ship lands and Setrakus (in human form) and his granddaughter Ella, walk on to the stage, where Sanderson instead of 'introducing' the mogs, revals their true intentions on coming to earth and at that moment John and Nine jump on the stage to rescue Ella and Walker and her agents aim their firearms at Setrakus. One of them opens fire sending the crowd into a panic. During the fight, Walker, two of her agents and Sam get a perfect shot on Setrakus, but John who learned that any harm inflicted on Setrakus will be done to Ella instead shoves them away with his telekinesis. (It's unknown what happens to Walker and her men when the Mogsship open fire on New York) Agents Trivia Appearances